Second Chances: The Shinobi World Reborn
by TheLastSlayer
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke the last survivors of the great fourth ninja, but they have a second chance, using a jutsu created by 'the sage of six paths', they travel back in time, to the days of the academy, they venture to be able to achieve a goal they once could not, save the shinobi world
1. Chapter 1

**Sasuke's POV**

It was the end, everyone had either been killed or placed under the infinite Tsukuyomi, except for Naruto and Sasuke, they are the only survivors, but not for long, Madara is just about to slay them

"I guess this it, well I wish you the best of luck with the Shinigami, Sasuke" Naruto stated extremely-out-of-character, he felt saddened by the loss of his friends, his surrogate family, and the love of his life,

"shut it dobe where not dead yet, I have a way to get us out of this, but let me ask you are you ready to work back to the top if it meant that you had a chance with Sakura again, to see your friends faces,"

Naruto replied immediately regaining some of his lost hope "of course I would, you remember I am loyal to the very end and I love my friends," he replied,

Sasuke asked in a humble way "well can I ask you to trust me one more time" "of course Sasuke you're my best friend," he replied whole-heartedly.

"Put your hand on my shoulder and trust me," Sasuke went through a series of hand seals

"whatever your about to try won't hurt me I am invincible," boasted Madara

"It's not for you" and with that they disappeared in a flash similar to the hirashin.

 **Naruto's POV**

"uhhh my head hurts what did them teme do" then he heard a knocking on the door "wait what door, I don't have a door, what is going on,"

"NARUTO GET UP!"

He stood up, he felt odd for a second but when he checked himself over he was fine, he looked around a noticed he was on a room that was all too familiar, "I know this is going to sound crazy but I think Sasuke has made us travel back in time"

"How on earth did you come up with that conclusion" replied Kurama knowing that had already happened he was there when the sage of the sixth paths created this jutsu.

The banging on the door resumed "I'M COMING" Naruto replied to the annoying knocking, he rushed to the door and found Sasuke waiting their he then pushed Sasuke up against the door frame, really only for dramatic effect

"come on dobe I know you're not angry I overheard you blabbing about things, you obviously know what happened, (fourth wall break incoming) well at least unlike the other stories we get to maintain our complete power" Sasuke said,

Naruto gave him a quizzical look "the hell are you on about, stories, more time-travel, Sasuke I think this little trip has already damaged your brain,"

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh whatever" he stated exasperatedly "your non-uchiha eyes wouldn't see what I can," He boasted proudly. "Whatever are we going to do"

"well we are a month or two away from the academy graduation exam so I guess-"

"hold up how are they going to accept us we look at least twice our age"

"you're not very attentive dobe you look the same as you were when you were 12"

"Ohhhhh" Was the reply of realisation.

 **Time skip a couple minutes.**

"Hey Sasuke do we have school today" Naruto inquired as they walked along

"no" was the curt response given to him,

"ok then where are we headed" Naruto inquired

"the Uchiha Compound," stated Sasuke,

"hey, is any of the freaky stuff like meeting ourselves, or events changing randomly," Naruto asked out of the blue

"no, and no unless we change them ourselves and there is none of that ripple effect crap, what you change will only change things that are known and relevant such like we kill Orochimaru, the invasion doesn't happen and all of that, there won't be repercussion like another takes his place, it will just be peaceful till the next threat in the timeline, but that also depends on if we stay and visit the same places at the same time say instead of the land of waves we went Iwa, we will meet somebody else, so basically this is completely up to us, and our actions, but there is one strange thing I noticed while the jutsu was activating somebody else jumped through but the thing is that anybody who enter the teleportation field without contact on the caster he will lose at least 50% of his strength and some of their more recent memories," He gave the explanation with as much detail as he could,

"wait that means if Madara came through he will be half as powerful; we can go at him now" Naruto stated

"Yes we could but remember he is still very strong and we'll have to find him but it is easier for him to gain his previous strength so we will have to train in the meantime."

In another place outside the village.

A loud yell could be heard, the location of this voice was found where Madara had dropped, "damn it, I should have realised what they were about to use I had the rinnegan, I knew what it was but I was too late to react, I feel weak- of course 'the side effects', a minor setback it will be easy to regain my abilities, I will go and work things up I will rebuild the akatsuki, and lucky this time I have the rinnegan I don't have to get that pathetic Nagato.

Well that's all for this chapter it's a little complicated but I am trying to create a different type of time travel Fic, please review, See Ya


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chances: The Shinobi World Reborn 2**

 **Hey guys it thelastslayer, thank you for the people who support this story, I understand I am not the best writer but I hope it to be good enough for people to be able to read and understand what is going on, anyway on with the story.**

Naruto and Sasuke were walking to the academy, it has been a week since they had reset time; they had been training hard, Together, and apart. Sasuke had been feeling very awkward, he was uneasy with how easily Naruto accepted Sasuke back into his life.

"Everyone get to class" they heard Iruka yell, and with that, they started to walk

Naruto had fond memories of Iruka. Things like buying him ramen, and even hitting him after a prank, on the other hand. Sasuke had little memory, because he did not spend time making them, he was too focused on attaining power, he regretted that, but luckily they would have a chance to start new, they headed in to the class, they sat down. Naruto was on pair with Sasuke, I didn't matter how things went, Kakashi would pick them anyway the last Uchiha and -now- the prodigy son of his sensei was too good a deal to resist.

 **Time Skip; End of the academy**

As expected Naruto and Sasuke finished tied, and everyone else graduated the same as last time. Sakura getting kunoichi of the year, and they themselves tied for rookie of the year, but something changed, after finally being convinced Naruto got a change of clothes, this alongside his better grades, caused him to gain a dreaded curse… 'Fan Girls,' this group consisted of some no name academy girls, Ino, and Hinata, yet the latter was still silent about that.

Even Sakura eyed Naruto time-to-time, but when questioned, immediately refused the claim and proclaimed in a rather loud voice, her love for Sasuke, then walked off to ask him on a date, this got a laugh from everyone except Sasuke who scowled.

Suddenly Naruto approached Sasuke "hey, Sasuke did you hear about the news?"

"No, what is it, Shikimaru can't sleep," he said sarcastically.

"Are you sure you didn't hear the news, because that's exactly what's happened, he says he always has a strange feeling, and he wakes up to hear conversations between his dad and the Hokage."

Sasuke looked thoughtful for a moment, and then said, "You know what something that I neglected to think of, Madara has the ability to change events as well; he might be trying to do something, we should keep an eye-out."

"You think that this commotion, could be because of what he is doing,"

"It is a possibility," finished Sasuke

"I guess." Naruto started walking, with Sasuke following right behind, they stayed in silence taking in the sounds of the village, it calmed them sometimes helping ground them. Today had been a good day and another step on the journey to save their world and with this thought Naruto and Sasuke parted ways both heading to their respective homes.

" _Somethings bothering Naruto"_ Sasuke thought then it clicked, it is hard for Naruto - him being the passionate person he is - to be around Sakura all the time, and it's starting to way down on him. Sasuke cannot say he feels the same; it is actually a relief that nobody knows anything about the events of their world. Nobody knew him as a traitor, the apprentice of Orochimaru no that was all gone; here he was just Sasuke here. That made him happy but still he had to figure out a way to help Naruto, he cannot have Naruto slowing down because of emotional baggage.

 **Naruto POV**

Naruto was walking home, head hanging down, stuck in a deep state of depression, he had all his friends back, but they did not have the same memories, they could not laugh about the times they spent together because they did not spend them together. Sometimes he wondered would it of been that bad if Madara had won, they all would be together, he had never shared these thoughts with Sasuke. However, Naruto being the very embodiment of ADHD could not keep on that subject for long, starting to think about a conversation that he and Sasuke had today. Take up the title of being the last Namikaze.

 **Hello everyone it is me again. thank you for your support wit this story and please remember to review, it means a whole lot, follows and favourites are awesome, but reviews bring a sort of joy you can't get with follows and favourites seeing people put their thoughts down in words to describe what they love and what they hate.**

 **Anyway, thank you guys and hope you continue to enjoy each chapter as I post them the next few chapters are going to be mainly Naruto bonding with Sakura as the events fly by and also tell me do you want me to try writing some fighting scenes or just writing the after math of them**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Person P.O.V**

 **Inside Sasuke's house**

"Knock-knock," a loud voice range from the other side of the door, "get up its time to go" the voice called, this time Sasuke recognized it as Naruto and groaned.

After a long groan then a sigh Sasuke spoke, "seriously, it's six in the morning, could you quite it down some"

"No" came Naruto's deadpan reply.

"Fine, give me two seconds" noises of running, showering, and cereal pouring could be heard, and apparently a cat being thrown across the room. The door flew open, revealing a slightly damp Sasuke. Dressed in a hoodie, jeans, and a pair of sunglasses, holding a bottle of beer.

"Sasuke… why do have alcohol… are you hung over." Asked Naruto feeling serious concern for his friend, and also some amusement seeing the usual stick up the ass removed, albeit temporarily.

"1 Because I can, and 2… yes," Said Sasuke taking another swig of the beer.

"Ok, then well... try to hold it together, we still need to go find out our team, and visit the Hokage to talk about me taking up my father's name.

"Fine."

Next thing he knew he was on the ground, with Naruto hugging him. "Get off me," Sasuke said in a rather cheerful tone, well for an emo at least.

Naruto picked himself up off Sasuke, dusted himself off and extended his hand for Sasuke. Sasuke knocked the hand away, and got up.

"Let's go."

Naruto and Sasuke exited onto the main street. It was quiet, with only a few villagers milling around and shinobi jumping over rooves heading out on their missions.

It didn't take long for them to get to the tower. Sasuke -still drinking- decided to scale the wall. It seemed that his state of intoxication did not affect his chakra control in the slightest. In-fact his control might have gotten better. No matter, Naruto decided to follow to make sure his friend did not fall.

At the top, they clambered the window with Sasuke having a little bit of trouble. As expected the Hokage was away at work. grumbling things about stupid paperwork and fire.

"OLD-MAN HOKAGE,"

Surprised, the Hokage yelled, "We're under attack!" and spat a fireball at them, cooking their clothes and hair. Hiruzen blinked dumbly "Oh it's just you Naruto. What are you doing here?"

Puffing up his chest, he stated proudly, "I am here to claim my family's name."

The Hokage just sat there smoking his pipe staring at him as if he were an idiot. "What are you talking about."

"Sir," Naruto said, actually sounding respectful, "I have discovered who my father is, and yes I realize the risks of taking my father's name, bu-."

"Okay seriously what the hell are you on about."

Naruto visibly starting to get frustrated, "SIR! Don't play dumb with me; I know my father is Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage."

Hiruzen face grew grim. "I see, while I do not know how your learned this information. I guess I will have to oblige. However, Naruto I must first test you. I need proof of your strength and your intelligence. Come with me." He lifted himself from his chair, grabbed his staff. He exited through door the two time-travellers in tow.

Once again they travelled through the village. It was around 7 o'clock then, so that meant more people around. However, no one would dare to treat Naruto poorly in the presence of the Hokage.

Naruto's memories flashed back to his past, how people would treat him as a pest, banning him from stores, and making comment, shoving him, and sometimes beating him. Until he gained the respect of the village when he defeated Pein. Nevertheless, he was back to how it used to be, and he just hoped he had another chance to redeem himself… with, you know less destruction of the village.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V**

As I looked up, I saw the combat fields. They looked the same as I remembered them, decently sized clearings, surrounded by trees. They would need the seclusion. This battle was not going to be a small one.

Naruto and I exchanged glances. I gave him a reassuring nod. he walked towards the smaller centre of the field where Hiruzen Sarutobi 'The Third Hokage' was already waiting.

They took stance. I stood acting as referee.

"BEGIN!"

They rushed towards each other. Naruto summoned two shadow clones, with no hand seals, I looked towards Hiruzen to see what he though about that. he showed no signs of being impressed at Naruto's proficiency with clones. Instead Hiruzen's face was crinkled in concentration.

One clone took to the left, while the other took the right. The left clone jabbed, but was knocked away by Hiruzen's hand, the other's leg shot out for a side piercing kick, but was caught, Hiruzen added pressure causing the clone to disperse while he stepped on the other clone which he had tripped over causing it to go up in a puff of smoke as well.

The real Naruto had stayed back sitting on the ground cross-legged, with his hands set together. The Hokage looked towards him immediately recognizing what he was doing and charged him. Pulling his staff above his head, he swung down bringing it down on him with incredible force, there was a large cloud of dust - Hiruzen smiled.

"True Wind Style: Rasenshuriken," A large disc of blue energy appeared above him, my hand holding it, Naruto looked different than he had a second ago. Now he had what looked like orange eye-liner on. Without leaving enough time for The Hokage time to think, Naruto launched the Rasenshuriken at him. The Hokage's eyes widened but acted quickly, biting his thumb and rushing through a series of hand-seals.

"Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu," another cloud of smoke rose up, and out jumped a monkey. The monkey stretched his two hands grabbed the disc, struggling against the momentum, he then redirected the disc, sending it off to the left, where it carved through a group of trees and exploded causing a crater to appear.

The monkey's head enlarged with a red tick mark, somewhat reminiscent of Iruka, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING, YOU IDIOT!" Quickly pivoting his head, "SARUTOBI WHAT DOES THIS KID THINK HE'S DOING!"

"Lord Enma, calm down, this here is the heir of Namikaze clan, he has asked to claim his father's name."

"Ha, you got guts boy, you sure you're ready for that kind of responsibility."

"Yes I am; this is my destiny. I will claim my father's name and bring the name Namikaze back into the light."

"Well he seems determined so let's give this brat hell."

The fight resumed, we threw caution to the wind, we had seen the fact that both of us are strong, so there was no reason to hold back. I charged again. I readied a Rasengan, and thrusted my arm forward trying to hit him, who had closed the gap quickly. Hiruzen kicked it away with; he jumped up, lifting his leg for an axe-kick. I raised my arm and blocked it, but King Enma kicked me in the side sending me off a couple meters.

I lifted myself from the ground; forming the hand-seal for kage-bunshiin. Ten clones appeared, scattering to random spots in the field; I once again formed a Rasengan and charged Hiruzen. The clones charged as well. Hiruzen went to interrupt the Rasengan again, but instead he hit a shadow clone. Suddenly a sharp pain sprouted from his back, causing him to stumble. He swung his leg and hit another shadow clone; my leg hit him the side of the head, causing him to stumble again. I jabbed him in the side, then the in the back of the leg causing him to kneel.

"Enma, I need a hand." He heard a grunt; Hiruzen's eyes darted over to see a group of my clones incapacitate Enma. I hit Hiruzen in the face, knocking him to the ground, but he rolled over just in time to avoid my foot stomping him. I jumped forming hand-seals "Wind release: Great Breakthrough," my cheeks stretched, as I drew in a large amount of breath, and then released it at him.

As the dust cleared, nothing was there. I looked around frantically trying to spot my opponent. There he was standing at the edge of the clearing going through hand seals

"Five Release: Great Elemental Combo Technique," Fire spouted from his mouth, I knew this technique so I figured that four other streams of elemental energy was coming at me. I didn't have time to move so I did the only I could do "oh crap," then it collided with me. the sheer power of the attack fell several rows of tress, the air temperature raised 40 degrees **(A/N btw, since I'm Australian I will be using Celsius sorry for any of my readers who use Fahrenheit)** and steam rose around the field crackling with electricity like thunder clouds. A golden glow emanated from the point-of-contact, coming from me.

I found myself in the sewers that happened to be my mind staring up at 'nine-tailed fox'

" **You're pathetic partner. Can't even stand up to this old man."**

"Hey, I could have kept going you know!" I shouted indignantly, "I was just fine."

" **Yeah, yeah. As if I would believe that, you can't even find your way out of bed in the morning."**

"Whatever, lets finish this."

I came back to reality, and for the first time the Hokage showed some emotion on his face. He was staring at me slack-jawed, unmoving. "hey old man what are you doing do you want to finish this or not."

"Naruto, what are you doing, why are you using the fox's chakra. Don't you know that using this energy only weakens you and gives him more power over you." He pleaded with Naruto, completely missing the fact that it did not seem to be hurting Naruto. "this match is over; I will not allow you to take your father's name if you are going to disgrace him by letting yourself be controlled by the beast." Hiruzen then grabbed his staff and walked off to the Hokage's tower.

 **Hey guys, I know it's been a long time and hopefully this fandom is still alive. Here is the third chapter anyway, sorry for all the long waits between chapters, I know practically giving yearly updates but I promise to update more often, if I don't feel free to spa my pm box. As a sorry for this I will attempt to upload several chapters of this before the end of next week.**


	4. Authors note

**Sorry this is not a chapter, the next chapter will be up either tomorrow or the day after. I wanted to ask everyone whether they want long chapter or short chapter. Also I will be opening a poll in order for people to vote on who they want Sasuke to be with**


	5. Chapter 4

**3rd person P.O.V**

Hiruzen walked out of the clearing, shaking his head. Naruto looked towards him then at his hands which were still glowing golden. Naruto collapsed to his knees, and began sobbing. He really though he would be able to earn the rights to his father's name.

Sasuke walked towards Naruto, hoping to be able to console his friend somewhat to some extent. "Come on Naruto, let's go get some ramen." He extended his hand, hoping to get his friend to take his hand. Naruto didn't respond or take his hand, instead he got up and walked off into the forest.

Sasuke ran after Naruto, but despite his speed Naruto was determined not to be found. Soon Sasuke lost sight of him, and couldn't detect any trace of his chakra. He decided that Naruto would turn up by himself later and decided to head into the township. Everyone around started whispering seeing the young Uchiha without his usual companion. Sasuke decided to walk back to Naruto's place and wait for him to return there.

It didn't take long for Sasuke to get to Naruto's place, with him being an extremely quick person. He knocked on the door just to check if anybody was in there. No reply, he then turned the door handle, surprised to find it unlocked. He activated his sharingan so he could see any attacks coming his way and provide him enough time to react to it. His house was a mess, more so than it normally was, chairs scattered around, cracks in the walls, and the entirety of his wardrobe scattered across the floor. The only thing that remained intact was his stack of used ramen cups, Sasuke smiled very slightly at this – leave it to Naruto to make sure the most trivial things were taken care of. Sasuke supposed that this was Naruto's outlook for everything though. The world might be falling to shambles around him, but he will drop everything to make sure a loved one is happy and safe.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V**

I noticed a picture frame lying on the floor. It was the entirety of this year's graduates from the academy that made genin teams. Naruto stood between me and Sakura, with one arm on my shoulder and the other hand hanging limply at his side. I had a smile on my face in this photo, which shocked everyone once they got their copies of it, they expected me to have my usual scowl on that day however, I couldn't even act remotely emo on that day, me and Naruto had graduated again and this time I didn't isolate myself completely, I tried to make friends and even became a part of the group with Naruto, Kiba, Shikimaru, and Choji, we were also another step closer to securing the future that me and Naruto dreamed of, were there was no clans who considered themselves superior and no world-ending threats looming over people's heads. I continued to look over the image and saw that Naruto's eyes were not focused on the camera but instead on Sakura's face

The revelation dawned on Sasuke, he didn't understand why Naruto was so keen to take up his father's name. In the past Naruto didn't have a care for his father's name and was glad to keep his mother's name. It now all made sense – he wanted to get Sakura to focus on him and want to pay attention to him, and this was his course of action.

 **3** **rd** **person P.O.V**

Naruto ran off into the trees, a feeling of despair welling up inside of him. He ran as fast as he could, making sure he would lose Sasuke.

" **I'm sorry Naruto; I didn't realise that would be Sarutobi's reaction to seeing you using my power."** Kuruma said in Naruto's head, trying to calm his partner.

"Kuruma… I don't mean to be rude but could you leave me alone for a bit," Naruto asked calmly. Kuruma thought it best to oblige, so he retreated from Naruto's mind. As soon as Naruto felt Kuruma's presence disappear he went ballistic. He threw justu after justu, tearing apart the surrounding forestry; scaring off many of the species of creatures that lived in that part of the forest. The destruction was grand, the entirety of the area that surrounded was rendered barren. No trees, animals or grass could be seen, almost completely devoid of any trace that there had been anything there beforehand. The destruction tore a fissure in the ground revealing a cavern deep in the earth, this cavern didn't seem to be anything special, just a hole in the earth devoid of anything whether it be life or resources.

Kuruma re-entered Naruto's mind. "I don't trust that cavern, it feels dark and also somewhat familiar – careful Naruto." Naruto also shared his feeling, but he felt like he had to check it out.

Naruto decided he would just leap in. It took him a few seconds to hit the ground, the area had a dim light even though there was no source for it to come from. The walls had intricate carvings on it, depictions of great battles and the signings of parchments – peace treaties between nations, maps of the world with nations that Naruto had never even seen let alone heard of before. As he went further along he noticed images of different events some he recognised some he didn't. One caught his eye it was him and Sasuke standing together in front of Madara, the bodies of his friends lying scattered across the battlefield. This perplexed Naruto, unable to make sense of this he decided to head back up to the surface. Naruto then decided to slowly head back to the city.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V**

I decided that I would help Naruto with his quest to gain Sakura's affection, he hoped he can persuade Sakura to pay attention to him. I have recently seen him start to slack off in his training, making less effort to try and learn new things or hone and master the skills he already knows. "if we are to defeat Madara and prevent a repeat in history Naruto needs to be able to focus,"

"umm Sasuke, what are you going on about and what are you doing in Naruto's apartment."

" _Speak of the devil"_ Sasuke thought before he turned around to address the visitor.


End file.
